Mi corazón encantado
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente a mi corazón deja encantado, ven toma mi mano, para huir de esta terrible obscuridad.


Skip Beat no me pertenece, esta vez tan solo quise escribir algo lleno de miel sobre hojuelas.

 **Mi corazón encantado**

Kyoko había terminado de grabar sus escenas para Box-R del día, estaba en su camerino preparándose para ir al Darumaya cuando recibió una llamada.

-¿Diga?-

-Kyoko-chan-

-¿Yashiro-san?-

-Sí, soy yo, Kyoko-chan, ¿tienes tiempo?-

-Sí, ya acabé mi trabajo por hoy-

-Me alegra escucharlo, es que necesito que me ayudes con algo-

-¿Con qué?-

-Es que Ren me pidió que te dijera que si podrías ir a su departamento-

-¿Al departamento de Tsuruga-san?-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Perdón Kyoko-chan, no sé más detalles, solo eso me dijo-

-Oh, está bien, voy para allá-

-Gracias Kyoko-chan-

Una vez que Yashiro colgó la llamada se dirigió a Ren.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que tramas, Ren-

-Ya verás Yashiro-san, es hora de decirle la verdad-

-¿Te le declararás?-

-Sí y le diré otras cosas que debe saber-

-No me digas que le pedirás matrimonio-

-¿Crees que es muy apresurado?-

-Así que sí lo vas a hacer-

-No estoy seguro-

-Kyoko-chan solo tiene 17 años-

-Pero ya tiene edad legal para casarse-

-¿Desde cuándo a ti ya no te importa la diferencia de edad?-

-Ya no me importa nada, solo quiero estar con ella. Dame tu consejo, ¿le pido su mano o no?-

-Yo opino que lo hagas dependiendo de su reacción-

-Es cierto, ni siquiera sé que va a pensar de mi confesión y ya estoy pensando en matrimonio-

-Ya lo verás en su momento, ahora vete o Kyoko-chan llegará antes que tú-

-Cierto, me iré-

-Suerte Ren-

-Gracias, la necesitaré-

.

.

.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Tsuruga-san para que me pida ir a su departamento? ¿Y por qué no me lo pidió el mismo?-pensaba Kyoko, mientras iba al departamento de su sempai.

Cuando llegó encontró un sobre pegado en la puerta, el cual tenía su nombre.

-¿Para mí? ¿Qué es esto?-Kyoko lo tomó y empezó a leerlo.

-Buenas noches Mogami-san, gracias por venir, supongo que te preguntarás por qué te hice venir, ¿verdad? Eso es fácil de responder, el día de hoy me voy a quitar todas las máscaras ante ti. Te voy a contar 3 historias. En la entrada de mi departamento encontrarás la primera, la segunda está en la mesa de la cocina y la última en la puerta de mi alcoba. Léelas y después me darás tu veredicto; ahora pasa, la puerta está abierta-

-¿3 historias? ¿Mi veredicto? ¿A qué se refiere?-

Kyoko entró al departamento y encontró el primer sobre, lo tomó y lo leyó:

-Mi padre es un actor famoso y mi madre una modelo, yo vivía en EUA. Admiraba muchísimo a mi padre y quería ser como él. Desgraciadamente, recibí muchas burlas por mi nacionalidad mestiza. Además, todos los trabajos que conseguía solo eran por ser el hijo de mi padre, todo el que se me acercaba también lo hacía por ello, no por mi valor, no por ser la persona que yo era. Mi corazón empezó a llenarse de rencor y odio, empecé a meterme en peleas y me convertí en un delincuente, pero apareció alguien en mi vida que quiso ayudarme a cambiar. Rick era como un hermano para mí, me enseñó muchas cosas, ¿recuerdas el Maui omurice? Él me lo enseñó, pero un día yo me había metido en otra pelea, Rick intentó detenerme, pero al hacerlo un auto lo atropelló, perdiendo la vida al instante, Tina su novia me llamó asesino y tenía razón, yo era un asesino. Ese día me hundí en la oscuridad. Fue cuando el Presidente Lory me trajo a Japón, dejé a mis padres atrás y comencé una nueva vida bajo la máscara de Tsuruga Ren. ¿Quieres saber quiénes son mis padres? Los conoces muy bien, Kuu y Juliena Hizuri, mi nombre es Kuon Hizuri. Cuando mi padre vino a Japón y te hizo actuar como yo fue algo sorprendente, cuando te vi era como verme a mí mismo antes de que la oscuridad llenara mi alma. Gracias a ti, ese día pude reunirme con mi padre y hablar con él. Todo te lo debo a ti. Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes, pero no estaba listo para enfrentar mi pasado-

-¡Oh por Dios!-dijo Kyoko al terminar de leer-¡Tsuruga-san es Kuon Hizuri, hijo de Kuu otou-san! Estoy en shock ¿cómo no me di cuenta? Bueno, tal vez la siguiente historia diga algo más-

Kyoko tomó el siguiente sobre y lo leyó.

-Cuando tenía 10 años, mi papá me llevó con él a Kyoto, durante mi estancia ahí, me encontré un bello bosque junto a un riachuelo, era un lugar muy lindo, así que iba ahí a pensar y también a llorar, la sombra de mi padre empezaba a caer sobre mí, pero aún era un niño puro. Un día en ese bello bosque conocí a una niña linda de coletas y cabello negro quién lloraba mucho. Esa niña creyó que yo era un hada, incluso cuando le dije que me llamaba Kuon, ella escuchó Corn y no la quise sacar de su error, así que fingí ser un hada, incluso volé para ella. Todos los días de mi estancia en Kyoto, iba a ese bosque solo para encontrarme con esa niña, esos días fueron hermosos, el Reino de las hamburguesas era impresionante. Lamentablemente, llegó el día de mi partida y tuve que despedirme de ella, al verla llorar por mí, solo pude regalarle una piedra púrpura que me había acompañado durante los momentos difíciles. Me prometí a mí mismo volver para buscar nuevamente a esa linda niña. Varios años después como por obra del destino, la encontré en LME, mientras buscaba desesperadamente la piedra que le regalé. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que era ella, pero no le conté la verdad. Unos meses después, nos encontramos en Guam cuando yo tenía mi verdadera apariencia, pensaba ignorarla pero al verla tan triste no lo resistí y seguí con la mentira, hasta creé un truco de magia para poder hablar con mi propia voz, aunque por poco y me descubre. ¿Por qué continué con la mentira? Solo para no arruinarle la imagen que ella tenía de Corn, su Príncipe de las Hadas, para que no se diera cuenta de la horrible persona en la que se convirtió. Ahora, mi linda niña Kyoko-chan ya es una hermosa señorita que ha descubierto la verdad y que solo espero que en su alma exista el perdón para este estúpido hombre mentiroso-

Al terminar de leer, Kyoko estaba llorando.

-Tsuruga-san es Corn ¿cómo pude ser tan ciega? Era obvio, pero ¿por qué no estoy molesta? Me ha mentido todo este tiempo. Debe ser porque Corn siempre ha estado a mi lado cuidándome y apoyándome, él nunca me ha hecho daño, al contrario, me ocultó la verdad para no dañarme. Tranquilízate Kyoko, deja de llorar y lee la tercera historia-

Kyoko encontró el tercer sobre pegado en la puerta del cuarto de Ren y se puso a leerlo.

-Kyoko, espero que puedas perdonarme por haberte ocultado que yo era Kuon y Corn, pero ahora necesito que abras tu corazón. ¿Ves la grabadora que está a un lado de la puerta? Enciéndela y escucha la canción que te tengo preparada.

Kyoko le hizo caso y reprodujo la canción.

Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente  
A mi corazón deja encantado  
Ven toma mi mano  
Para huir de esta terrible obscuridad.

En el instante en que te volví a encontrar  
Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar  
Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí  
Quiero saber, si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar

Si me das tu mano te llevaré  
Por un camino cubierto de luz y obscuridad  
Tal vez sigues pensando en él  
No puedo yo saberlo

Pero sé y entiendo que amor necesitas tú  
Y el valor para pelear en mí lo hallarás  
Mi corazón encantado vibra  
Por el polvo de esperanza y magia

Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer  
Voy a amarte para toda la vida  
No me importa si aún no te intereso  
Ven toma mi mano

Para huir de esta infinita obscuridad  
Sin importar qué pase yo te amaré  
Y quiero que por siempre a mi lado estés  
No vale la pena seguir pensando en el ayer

Quiero saber, si acaso sigues tú soñando con él  
En un mar de dudas me perderé  
Y ya no encuentro el camino que me lleve hasta a ti  
Cuando al fin me logré decidir

A confesar las cosas que siento por ti  
No sé qué me lo impidió  
Pero hoy voy a pelear con todo mi amor  
Mi corazón encantado vibra

Por el polvo de esperanza y magia  
Te voy a demostrar que el amor que siento es real  
Voy a amarte para toda la vida  
Qué más da, ven ya no tengas miedo

Ven toma mi mano  
Y busquemos juntos la felicidad...

Al terminar la canción, Kyoko siguió leyendo.

-Kyoko, como escuchaste y aunque no lo creas, es la verdad, me gustas, te amo Kyoko, estoy muy feliz de que estés a mi lado, cuando alzo mis brazos puedo alcanzarte, tú eres mi luz, mi ángel protector que me ha liberado de la oscuridad, ahora si puedes darme tan solo una oportunidad de demostrarte cuánto te amo, abre la puerta, ahí te estaré esperando-

-¿Tsuruga-san me ama? ¿Él? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Es broma? ¿Me está hablando en serio? ¿Puedo creerlo?-pensaba Kyoko al terminar de leer, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-La única forma de averiguarlo es abrir la puerta-

-Esperen, ¿todo el tiempo ha estado él ahí dentro? ¿Está esperando por mí? ¡Valor, Kyoko, valor! ¡Abre la puerta!-Kyoko la abrió y entró a la habitación, encontrándose a su sempai pero con su aspecto original. Rubio con unos hermosos y cautivadores ojos verdes.

-Tsu…Hiz…Cor…etto…-

-¿No sabes cómo llamarme ahora? Llámame como gustes pero sin formalismos, estoy harto de ellos, llámame Ren, Kuon e incluso Corn-

-Pero yo…-

-Kyoko…-

Kyoko dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios.

-¿Kyoko, por qué lloras? ¿Lloras porque te oculté la verdad? ¿Te he lastimado?-

-No es eso…solo estoy un poco confundida…-

-¿Confundida? ¿Mi confesión te dejó confundida?-

Kyoko no pudo responder a ello.

-Pero es verdad. Kyoko, yo te amo, eres mi amuleto protector, tu luz ilumina mis días, no sé qué haría sin ti, te necesito, tú eres mi joya, eres mi tesoro al final del arcoíris, eres invaluable para mí-

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-

-Sí, jamás he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida, si tan solo pudieras darme una pequeña oportunidad de demostrarte cuánto te amo-

-No tengo por qué darte una oportunidad-

-Pero Kyoko…-

-Porque yo también te amo-

Kyoko se lanzó llorando a los brazos del hombre a quién tanto ama, tal y como ese día en el parque cuando creyó que era Corn, pero esta vez no lloraba de tristeza, si no de alegría.

Ren al verla de esa manera, solo pudo abrazarla fuertemente, la sentó en la cama, se sentó junto a ella y empezó a acariciarle suavemente la espalda y de vez en cuando le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Cuando Kyoko dejó de llorar, se separó de él y lo miró.

-Te amo Kyoko-

-Y yo a ti Corn-

Sus miradas decían más que mil palabras, estaban llenas de amor y ambos comprendieron perfectamente que eran correspondidos.

-¿Podrías cantarla?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Podrías cantar esa canción?-

-¿Quieres que te la cante?-

-Sí-

-Pero no sé cantar muy bien-

-No importa, me gustó mucho y quiero escuchártela cantar-

-Bueno, si así lo deseas-

Ren le cantó la canción lentamente y con mucho sentimiento.

Cuando terminó, Kyoko lo miró nuevamente.

-Es preciosa-

-Me alegra que te haya gustado-

Ambos se observaban mutuamente. Ren comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Kyoko. Ella al darse cuenta de sus intenciones cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Esa fue una invitación para Ren. Tomó suavemente su mejilla y la besó. Fue apenas un pequeño beso en dónde le transmitía todo el amor que había ocultado tanto tiempo.

Al separarse, Kyoko estaba tan roja que ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su querido sempai.

-Yashiro-san me dijo que analizara la situación antes de actuar, pero todo está saliendo tan bien que no puedo evitar hacerlo-

-¿Eh?-

-Mogami Kyoko-san, ¿me harías el hombre más feliz del universo aceptando ser mi esposa?-le preguntó Ren, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Corn…-

-No tiene que ser pronto, lo único que quiero es…-

Ren no puedo seguir hablando porque Kyoko lo calló con un beso.

-Acepto-

-¿Eh?-

-Acepto ser tu esposa-

-¡Kyoko!-

Ren la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y posteriormente la besó apasionadamente. Esta vez no se midió con el beso.

Cuando se separaron la cara de Kyoko competía con un tomate y le faltaba la respiración.

-Jejejeje perdón-le dijo Ren al verla-pero me has hecho muy feliz-

-Yo también soy feliz Corn-le dijo Kyoko, antes de lanzarse nuevamente a sus labios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PD: En serio estoy trabajando en la continuación de ¿Quieres entrar? Lo prometo XD igual en el final de El loto en el fango.


End file.
